Cheap Liquor and Ash
by Tonoxic
Summary: Late night conversations and activities. Lemon warning.


"Seriously ...what the hell is there even in this place to drink?"

Gray rolled his head lazily to the side, observing Cana lounge around in his kitchen through the bead curtain. He could feel a slight chuckle bubble in his throat. It was always ridiculous and a little bit demeaning to him how easily she would strut about afterwards. He, on the other hand, had to let up for a while. Six rounds, hell, even one round was enough to put a lesser being to sleep but he just needed some time to rejuvenate. When she came over, she usually meant business.

"Cana, don't go through me stuff," he sighed, putting his arm over his face. He did not know why every time someone came over, they found the need to dig through and disorganise everything in his house. It's not like he did that to any of his friends (a certain blonde mage on Strawberry Street suddenly snaps her pen in anger).

"Wo-hooooo! Alcohols!" he heard faintly from the kitchen followed by a few clinks. Almost as quickly, he heard a slightly angry "What the fuck, Gray?" and immediately started to grin. There was a thud before he heard her stomp through the kitchen and then her stick her head through the curtain with a rattle of beads.

"Why the hell would you leave a mouth full of vodka in the bottle?"

He felt his grin grow.

"It was more than a mouthful, Cana."

"I fucking drank it. I know it was a fucking mouthful."

He sat up a little on the couch, removing his arm from his face. He observed her for a while, the bottom half her body engulfed in the orange light of the kitchen while on the other side of the beads; her torso upwards glowed in the white light of the living room. Despite all her social flaws he came to notice from being her friend for...forever, she was a sexy girl. She had a thin sheet of sweat on her body, giving her a nice glow. Her hair was a lot messier than when she came here, falling around her shoulders in knots. She had several, distinct red spots on her neck and collarbones. He really appreciated the way she was standing right now, pushing her breasts closer to his eyes. He especially liked the annoyed way she was looking at him, blue eyes sharp and her emotions making her body language seem twice as hot.

"Where the fuck is the alcohol, Gray."

He laughed.

"Do you fucking move it after every time I sleep here?"

"Come here."

She folded her arms under her breasts.

"Not until I have a bottle in my hand."

He rolled over onto his back, still smiling.

"Then stay sober."

Annoyed, she marched over to him. Immersed in the white light, he could see clearly that her last mission had given her a rather...peculiar tan. There were two thin, light lines on either sides of her body, starting near her waist then going down to cover her bikini area. Her breasts had small, triangular shaped light marks almost at the centre connected to long, stringy lines that went from the triangles, over her shoulders to what he assumed was a spot behind her neck while the rest of her was covered in a healthy tan.

"Did you go to the beach on your last mission, Cana?"

She ignored him and put her hands on her hips expectantly.

"That tan seems a bit on the sexy swimsuit side."

"Where's the alcohol, Fullbuster?"  
He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Why every time we have sex, you laugh so much?" she asked, her annoyance prominent in her voice.

"If you came six times, wouldn't you be happy?"

He was grinning but he could tell she was having none of his bulllshit.

"There's a drawer behind the other couch. Don't empty it."

Immediately, she turned to walk to said alcohol stash. He took the time to admire the absence of a tan line on her round butt.

"Were you wearing a thong bikini, Cana?"

"Shut up."

"I would have loved to see it."

"Shut up~"

"Who did you go with?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Gray~"

She returned to the couch, a bottle of whiskey in her left hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

"Which one do you want?"

He looked between the two before taking the wine. She flopped down on the floor in front of him. There was silence for a couple of minutes in which she drained half of her bottle. He popped the bottle of previously opened wine open with his teeth, took a mouthful then remembered why he hadn't finished the damn thing in the first place. He quickly re-corked the bottle.

"So...who did you go to the beach with?"

He heard her sigh.

"Drop it, Gray."

"Okay...let's see. Last out of town mission you took was...three days ago..."

"Gray, drop it."

"You had to have a group of at least two. I heard Mirajane say so."

"I would hurt you."

"You didn't ask me...Natsu, Wendy and Lucy weren't there..."

"Gray."

"It wasn't Levy...or Gajeel...or Laki or...!"

"Fullbuster..."

"Probably someone from another guild or..."

Quite suddenly, he found himself on the ground with his feet over his head, dick dangling just a bit too close to his face. Cana was sitting next to him scowling with the couch cushion in hand. She quickly threw it to the other side of the room.

"Finally, you don't have that stupid smile on your face."

He opted to give her the finger. She blew him a raspberry.

She glanced over the couch he was sitting on less than a minute ago.

"Gray, there is a bunch of shit under here."

He tumbled over so he was facing the same way as her. Before he could properly settle himself, an object was being pushed into his face.

"I know these..." she smirked mirthfully.

He grabbed her arm, pulled it back from his face and observed the mystery object. He finally looked at her.

"Those are not yours."

Her grin grew.

"I know who they belong to~"

He groaned loudly.

Cana started to twirl the cloth around her fingers.

"I missed these, you know." she started, looking across the room at the fireplace. "Always wondered why I never saw them on the lines at the dorms anymore."

She stopped twirling the panties in favour of smacking Gray's hand as he was trying to take her bottle.

"I gave you a fucking choice, Fullbuster. Stay with the wine." she said almost absently, more focused on the fabric she was now stretching before her eyes.

He watched her play with the fabric before speaking up.

"You know that's kind of disgusting. Those are obviously used."

Cana sighed deeply with a wistful smile.

"I wish she'd wear them with me."

Gray turned to watch her fully, carefully scanning her face.

"Are you serious? Cause if you're serious, send me pictures."

She threw her head back in laughter while managing to give him the bird.

"Poor, poor Juvia. Girl doesn't know that if you want to sleep with the local nudist, all you have to do is ask."

Gray's scowl grew as he tried to hide a slight colour that rose to his cheeks. Cana caught it.

"Oh...oh! Gray! You really like her?"

He grumbled softly.

She was absolutely beaming as she slung her arm around his shoulders.

"You don't want her to catch on to your whoring ways, eh Gray?" she teased, nudging him lightly.

He sighed deeply before turning to get something on the couch.

"I'm not a whore."

She flung the panties across the room with a huff.

"Yeah, you are."

He shrugged before turning back, cigarette between his lips. She raised a brow.

"You still smoke?"

"Don't tell Erza."

"Will do."

She watched lazily as he dug a lighter from the junk once hidden under his couch cushion and lit his cigarette. She drained the contents of her bottle before her eyes quickly travelled down to his crotch.

"What the fuck, Gray. Why aren't you hard yet?"

He blew out a long, thin stream of smoke towards the ceiling. It seemed to hang near the fan before desipitating.

"I'm like, halfway there, Cana."

"Halfway too slow."

The next puff of smoke hardly left his mouth before she was lying on the carpet, hands keeping his thighs apart. He looked down at her questioningly as she blew a strand of hair from her face. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I'm going to do," she said almost impatiently.

"I didn't say a thing."

Her fingers wrapped around his half-hard member and she languidly ran her tongue from the base of his penis to the head, teasing the tip when she got there. She glanced up at him, noting that he was hardly watching but rather was taking drags with half shut-eyes. She rolled her eyes before sucking down on one of his nuts. Although he was steadily getting harder, the rate he was going at seemed too slow to her. She could work with that though.

"I should have done this sooner." she purred jokingly after releasing him with a pop. Teasing his balls with her fingers, she tossed her hair back and lowered her mouth onto his head. She hummed lightly, peeping up to monitor his reaction. Amused by the lack of attention on his face but the pure, honest interest his cock was exhibiting, she slowly lowered her lips touched the skin of his rocks. He groaned and she instantly found herself smirking.

It pleased her to feel the muscles of his legs tighten and relax as she pulled herself back up, strings of saliva still connecting them. She noticed that he had stopped smoking and the cigarette was burning without attention between his fingers. Instead, he was staring down with a hazy, lust-filled gaze and panting lightly.

"Oh, you like when onee-san does that?"

Gray took a heavy breath, all the nerves in his body on edge. All his body sensations felt as if they were doubled and each breath he took seemed to increase the need he felt to flip over and screw the alcoholic.

"Cana, we are the same fucking age."

The sound of her laughter filled the tobacco scented room.

Her tongue lightly traced the head of his cock before she engulfed it again in her mouth. With the hand cupping his balls, she used a finger pressed hard onto his perineum. Instantly, he became the hardest she felt in all their years of fucking. Before she could congratulate herself on this achievement, she was forced to swallow the whole of his penis as he pushed her by the back of her neck. After suffering for almost a minute, she managed to smack him enough in order to pull herself up for air.

Promptly she punched him in the chest.

"Sorry?" he offered sheepishly as she wiped the saliva and precum off her lips. She shot him a glare.

"You're not sorry, asswipe!"

"Uh..."

"You're lucky I have no gag reflex."

To his relief, she stopped trying to murder him with her eyes and instead averted her attention to his dong. A pleased grin instantly found itself on her face.

"This is what mama likes!" she declared, playfully flicking his dick. A sharp hiss left him as it seemed to bob almost animatedly and she turned to give him an unimpressed stare.

"That did not hurt."

He shrugged in somewhat bashful agreement.

"Anyway..." she hummed standing and then squatting over his erect member. He froze and flicked the cigarette between his fingers in a random direction. Her movements suddenly halted as she stared almost thoughtfully down at his chest. He cocked his head in question at her hesitation.

"Cana?"

Her hands reached out, touching the toned muscles of his chest and brushing over his defined shoulders. With her thud, her knees hit the floor on either side of his hips. He felt himself become continuously nervous as she started biting her lips thoughtfully while continuing to caress him.

"Cana?"

Blue eyes snapped to his face questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Grabbing his cock, she positioned him and quickly impaled herself. She rolled her hips distractedly and he grabbed her to stop. Her legs wrapped lazily around his waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Cana!"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I just..."

A brow shot up.

"You what?"

She looked him dead in the eye, a lightly concerned look on her face.

"I don't think today's a safe day."

Instantly, he started to freak.

"Cana! Cana, get the fuck off me!" he shouted, bucking and thrashing wildly trying to get her off. She tightened her grip on both his waist and neck and began cackling manically. Gray was in genuine distress.

"Cana this is not fucking funny! I came inside of you six times! Six times!"

He managed to flip them over and her back hit the floor, knocking all the air out of her. He tried to pull out of her but only managed to bury himself deeper in her heat.

"I do not want to have a kid and even if I did, I don't want to have it with you!"

"Gray..."

"The kid needs at least one good parent and neither of us are..."

"Gray! I'm just joking."

His panicked movements stopped and she released her grip on his neck and instead sprawled out on the floor, still squawking like an idiot. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around him and he had not managed to pull out of her.

To her shock, his head settled on the ground next to her and he began taking big breaths. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Holy shit, Gray. It was not such a big deal."

He said nothing but continued to take large, calming breaths.

"It was just a joke, Gray."

He sat up a bit, looking at a wall on the far side of his room. Light from the opposite window was making bizarre patterns with the curtain and made the wall seem like a kaleidoscope. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Cana," he said finally.

She stayed quiet in almost solemn attention.

"I was this close to knocking you the fuck out."

A sharp bark of laughter left her as she tossed and turned her head on the floor, making her chocolate hair ripple around her. Gray noted that with each laugh, he could feel her clench around him.

"Consider it payback for trying to suffocate me with your wang."

He grunted in displeasure. Instead of carrying the argument further, he grabbed her left thigh and used it to push her leg over her head. She looked at her foot positioned next to her head before turning to him and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. He rolled his eyes but his lips still managed to betray his amusement.

He pulled out almost fully from her, admiring the way their privates managed to look 'pretty okay' despite the fact that this was their lucky seventh round. He rolled his hips, burying himself deep in her warmth. Dissatisfied with his angle, he adjusted himself a bit before thrusting again. It took a few thrust for Cana to find a nice opening and roll her hips back perfectly to his, making a delicious pleasure shoot through the both of them.

"Yes!" she hissed. She reached up, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies closer. They couldn't care about the sweat or the fact that both of them weren't performing as well as they were hours before, the sex felt great. They kept at a constant, almost sluggish pace, enjoying the small pants and groans that the activity was eliciting from each other. He dropped her leg and she immediately pulled herself up, straddling his waist and becoming more dominant with her part. He didn't really mind, from this position he could cup and smack her butt as much as he wanted, leaving red prints on the soft skin. He moaned as he felt her latch her lips on to his neck, sucking and biting to leave marks she knew their guild mates will notice.

She lifted her head, letting her breath tickle his ears. A sort of hot pleasure was bubbling within her making her feel sort of giddy and she was grinning and panting like a fool. Her tongue traced the shell of her ear and she felt him bite down on her shoulder. She weaved her hands through his dark hair, revelling in the feel of his silky strands.

The grip he had on her hips was steadily tightening and she was pretty sure that there would be an additional bruise to the array that already decorated the area. His grip moved to her ass and he lifted her enough to hammer himself back into that special spot he came to know so well. She cried out at the sharp, delectable sensation that shot through her. An impish look immediately crossed his face.

"You like when onii-san does that?" he chirped mockingly. She buried her face in his shoulders, a giggle bubbling at the bottom of his throat.

"Fuck you, Gray." she sighed, looking at his face. He managed to look so good in with his defined jaw line and messy hair and amused eyes and oh-so-stupid grin.

"Yes Cana, fuck me indeed." he chuckled, twisting his hip and hitting her in that spot again for emphasis. She gasped and her nails dug into his back.

"Do that again."

He hit it and she felt her toes curl and every nerve in her body light fire. She could feel drops of warmth on his back from where she scratched him and loved it. She met his next thrust, intensifying the pleasure on his side while continuing it on her side. That pace did not last long before he was pushing her up on the bottom of the couch, separating them enough to rub her clit and watch her expression. She was having none of that and instead opted to rest her forehead on his chest, flicking his right nipple with her tongue. He took a harsh breath.

After a few thrusts, he felt her nails dig into him harder.

"Gray, I..."

He threw his head back.

"I know...me too."

It took him three more thrusts before she clenched around him, thighs trembling and head falling back onto the cushion-less couch. She felt all nerve endings in her body explode with pleasure as she came. The sensation of her undoing drove Gray to the edge and with one last plunge; he spilled seed deep within her.

They sat there for a couple minutes, him having fallen on her and yet to pull out. It felt nice; a sort of surreal bliss slowly leaving their heated bodies. Gray lazily pulled his fingers through her hair, absently sucking on the swell of her breast he laid his head on. She just stared up at the ceiling, liking the way the lights up there seemed to double and focus. She ran her tongue over her lips before speaking up.

"We could go for an even eight."

"I think we had enough sloppy sex for the night."

It didn't take long for both of them to start chuckling and smiling, Cana reaching out to take Gray's unfinished wine and Gray pulling out his softened member and lighting another cigarette.

"You know..." Cana started as Gray settled next to her. He made a sound in his throat urging her to go on. She took a chug from the bottle before continuing.

"Dicks look so weird after sex."

He coughed harshly, his eyes watering as he tried not to choke in his laughter.

"Vaginas look fucking weird after sex too."

They sat there again, each of them enjoying their respective vice. She had to admit, she liked the way he blew smoke. Sometimes he'd let it out in streams, other times he'd manage to let out a series of ever changing patterns. She would probably ask him to stop smoking some other time, remembering the state of Wakaba's teeth. For now, it looked pretty cool.

She took another swing of wine. This shit was horrible. Where the fuck did he even get the bottle? She best finish it for him though.

"Cana?"

"Hm?"

"What was wrong before? "

She sighed, taking another sip.

"I...I think I like a guy."

She felt him move as if shrugging.

"The guy you went to the beach with?"

She nodded.

They stayed silent for a while, her draining her bottle and enjoying the slight buzz it gave her, he continuing to blow smoke at the ceiling.

"I like a girl."

"I know."

He moved to look at her.

She laughed.

"It's obvious Gray. Stop being a jackass to her."

He took a drag before snorting in laughter. She soon joined.

"We are such fucking stupid assholes."

"Agreed."

They laughed and laughed until their throats and bodies hurt them. It seemed as if they were both aware of the bitterness residing inside each other but were not going to address it. It wasn't a bad thing though. They didn't want to ruin the atmosphere created by the lingering scent and sensation of sex, the stench of tobacco and the taste of cheap wine. They could deal with the guilt and emptiness that came with sleeping with someone who wasn't the one some other time.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Should I bring back Erza's panties for her?"

He froze the cigarette and closed his eyes.

"When do I get to come to the beach with you and mystery male?"

A small smile found its way onto her face. Her eyes followed the smoke as it dispersed and faded near the ceiling fan, feeling her body being pulled eerily to the movement. She hoped the sinking feeling of guilt and nostalgia in her stomach would float away and disperse just as easily. Fuck, she shouldn't have drained the bottle so quickly.

"Touché"

* * *

_Hey guys._

_I have this thing in my head that Gray sleeps around a lot but isn't as public with it as Loki. Somehow, I came up with this. Haven't been liking anything I've written recently but I might as well post it. I didn't put this under romance because...I don't think it romantic. Gray and Cana have been said to be very close friends and...taking to account both of their personalities, think that even if I didn't have Gray as a whore in my mind, they'd still sleep around with each other. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think, good or bad - I don't care. Have a good summer._


End file.
